Petite Hachiko
by Lena Blue
Summary: Et Sasuke n'avait jamais autant rit qu'avec ces deux soleils dans sa maison... illuminant les murs de leurs éclats de rire... comment cela est arrivé ?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto !!!**_

**_Couple principal : Naru/Sasu_**

**_Couples secondaires : Hina/Kiba, Gaa/Saku, Negi/Tenten et Shika/Tem mais aussi Ita/Ino_**

**_Résumé : _**_**Et Sasuke n'avait jamais autant rit qu'avec ces deux soleils dans sa maison... illuminant les murs de leurs éclats de rire... comment cela est arrivé ? **_

* * *

_**P**__**etite Hachiko... **_

* * *

_**Sans attendre, Naruto passa la porte de la maison... humant le parfum calme et épicé qui émanait des murs mais également de la cuisine... souriant doucement sous l'appétit qui l'envahit, il enleva ses chaussures et fut surpris de ne pas trouver Hachiko devant lui...**_

_**- Hachi !!! appela le jônin, tournant sa tête vers les différents espaces accessibles de lui offrir sa réponse... alors qu'un rire joyeux lui parvint du jardin de derrière...**_

_**Ce fut sa précieuse princesse qu'il vit jouer entre les fleurs... tendant ses mains vers un papillon... alors qu'elle courait après lui... finissant sa tête entre les parterres de jacinthes plantés depuis trois ans... Ses jambes ne cessèrent de remuer en l'air, amusant son tuteur...**_

_**- Hachi !! quand cesseras-tu ses misères envers les papillons ? demanda gentiment Naruto, alors qu'il remettait la petite sur ses jambes, la regardant enlever les brins d'herbes fraiches de ses cheveux roux, ses petits mains époussetant les différentes mèches colorés de rouge...**_

_**- Mais ôto-chan !! je veux juste jouer avec eux !!! se défendit l'enfant alors qu'une protubérance poilue et rousse sortait de son derrière, un peu au-dessus de ses fesses tandis que des oreilles apparaissaient parmi ses cheveux... la faisant pleurer face à l'échec de sa transformation...**_

_**- Hachi... il ne faut pas pleurer juste parce que ta queue et tes oreilles se montrent, tu le sais non ? rassura Naruto alors qu'il serrait Hachiko contre lui... tu n'as pas à pleurer pour cela vu que moi et ton autre papa, on t'adore comme ça...**_

_**La petite fille-chien regarda son père de ces deux grands yeux rougeoyants de larmes alors que le jônin blond soupirait face à tels merveilles... Naruto ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit tout en emmenant sa princesse à la maison... se dirigeant vers une cuisine ou Sasuke s'occupait à couper des tomates en rondelles... derrière un comptoir alors qu' Hachi chipait une rondelle de concombre pour la fourrer dans sa bouche...**_

_**Le goût délicieux du légume la fit sourire tout en rougissant de plaisir alors que ses deux pères souriaient de bonheur... Sans remarquer l'élan d'amour dans lequel Naruto et Sasuke se plongeaient dans un baiser amoureux... elle quitta son emplacement pour courir à sa chambre...**_

_**- Naruto, Hachi s'est échappée, lança Sasuke avant de lécher le menton de son homme... qui sourit narquoisement avant de susurrer à l'oreille de son amour... : **_

_**- Tu verras ce soir... tu regretteras ton geste...**_

_**L'Uchiha frémit à une tel idée alors que le bond montait les escaliers pour entrer dans l'ancienne chambre de Sasuke, remise à neuf pour trouver son bébé dansait sur une musique rythmée... elle bougeait des reins alors que ses petits poings s'agitaient...**_

_**La petite fille ne remarqua pas la présence de son papa, riant de bonheur sous le joug de sa mélodie préféré, laissant son corps bougeait tout seul...**_

_**- Si tu continue, je vais finir par te manger... s'amusa Naruto alors qu'Hachi cessait sa petite danse et rosissait sous le compliment..., de plus, tu es très mignonne comme ça, ajouta le papa blond, s'agenouillant face à la petite bouille rouge...**_

_**- Papa Naruto... toi et papa Sasuke, vous ne m'abandonnerez pas parce que j'ai " ça " ? demanda la petite tout en pointant ses accessoires d'animaux...**_

_**- Hum... non... jamais je n'abandonnerais l'adorable trésor que tu es, Hachi... de plus, il faut préparer ton anniversaire car cela approche, dit-il tout en remontant le menton pour regarder dans les iris rouges... sa frimousse éclairée d'un joli sourire...**_

_**- Et je peux choisir mes cadeaux ?**_

_**Naruto se surprit à rire... cela faisant exactement trois ans qu'elle vivait avec les deux ninjas et trois ans qu'un tel bonheur était entrer le domaine Uchiha... **_

_**Et Sasuke n'avait jamais autant rit qu'avec ces deux soleils dans sa maison... illuminant les murs de leurs éclats de rire... comment cela est arrivé ? **_

_**Seul lui peut vous le raconter... je pense qu'il est temps de lui laisser la parole... car après tout, c'est grâce à Hachiko si Naruto et lui sont ensembles... autant qu'il vous raconte la vérité à sa manière... Non... ? **_


	2. Début

_**Petite Hachiko... tu es si jolie - Merci Naru-chan... et toi Sasu-chan, tu m'aimes - Si... suffisamment pour que je vous protège... - Si vous saviez... **_

* * *

_**Hachiko... c'est le premier prénom qui m'es venue lorsque Naruto l'a ramené chez moi... De plus, aussi loin que je me souvienne, je détestais les animaux mis à part le faucon... Mais depuis qu'elle est là, je me rends compte que j'ai récupérer deux trésors de la nature...**_

_**Comment j'en suis arrivé là... ? Comme tout le monde je présume... mais plus exactement, juste en plein mois de printemps, je dirais le 1er avril... ou habituellement, on pouvait voir, même moi car je ne suis pas exclue malgré mes crimes, des enfants faire des farces aux adultes...**_

_**Une fête assez amusante quand je savais que je pouvais embêté le petit soleil qui sévissait à Konoha... j'ai dit petit soleil, plus vraiment petit car nous avons grandis et changer... et je me rends compte qu'avec nos missions, je n'avais fait qu'entrevoir le magnifique homme qu'il était devenu...**_

_**Oh je vois qu'on ne sait de qui je parle... eh bien vous devinerez plus tard... moi je ne veux absolument pas vous dévoiler pour qui je craque... c'est un secret de Sasuke... pourquoi je ne dis pas Uchiha... ? Parce qu'être un Uchiha dans ma maison ne me sied pas... pas ici dans le domaine en tout cas...**_

_**Et tout ce qui ont décider d'oublier ses pages sombres qu'eut le domaine vous en diront tant... je suis pas si glaçon car je peux tout à fait agir comme un gamin mais face à ceux de l'extérieur.. je reste le même... à leur yeux, je suis toujours ce même traitre que j'ai été...**_

_**Pourquoi été ? Dis donc, vous en posez des questions ? Mais je suppose que c'est la curiosité humaine générale... Vu vos tête, j'ai bien supposer... désolé pour mon humour mais j'ai franchement autre chose à faire que cela... comme m'occuper du ménage ou alors de replanter mon jardin à ma façon...**_

_**Etant le dernier Uchiha vivant sur terre ( Oui, Madara est mort, je devenais dingue avec cet obsession de vengeance sur le village de la feuille ainsi que sur mon soleil ), je dispose de tout leurs biens et j'en fait ce que je veux... Bien évidement, l'histoire vous la connaissez alors je vais pas vous refaire un cours...**_

_**Pour les autres ? Eh ben si ils ont internet, en fin un truc du genre, ils cherchent puis ils lisent... je sais, la méchanceté et le cynisme de ce clan pourri revient... et alors, je vais changer pour vos beaux yeux... à par peut-être pour les blondinets aux yeux bleus... tiens, la sonnette de la maison retentit...**_

_**Qui cela peut-il être ? C'est bizarre mais je suis persuadé que cette une tête aux épis dorés avec des pupilles azurs ainsi que des moustaches sur les joues suivit d'un sourire qui bouffe presque tout le visage... du moins la partie du bas... je suis gentil aujourd'hui et je ne fais pas patienter plus longtemps l'imbécile qui vient m'emmerder pour des raisons plus futiles que son cerveau de blond...**_

_**Je suis grossier ? Eh ben tant mieux, ça me changeras des regards calmes et neutres... tout ce que je ne suis pas dans la tête... vous m'excuserais mais avoir tout son clan assassiné ainsi que ses parents sous les yeux, ça traumatise si vous rajouter le " gentil grand-frère " qui vous fait revivre le moment des dizaines de fois, j'ai bien dit " gentil " oui... Mais c'est juste de l'ironie... **_

_**Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fini, donc je reprends, quand je dis dizaines, je voulais dire une centaine de dizaines de seconde de fois, c'est long je sais, et qu'en plus c'est pour le compte du village et de sa foutue paix... vous m'excuserez mais on n'a pas spécialement envie d'être doux, mignon et gentil...**_

_**Et si vous rajoutez la réputation d'un clan froid et énigmatique, doublez de ninjas illustres avec leurs pupilles rouges assez incroyable et uniques, on a le devoir et l'ordre d'agir en glaçons de première ordre... de quoi vous pensiez que je parlais... ? des Hyûga... ? **_

_**Au dernière nouvelle, Negi sort avec Tenten, ils ont d'ailleurs une fille, puis, je précise, Il n'a aucun sharingan dans les yeux... c'est le byakugan qu'ils ont... je me demande si vous suivez vraiment toute l'histoire... ? Oui, ben cela n'en pas l'air... **_

_**Oups désolé, je me suis sacrément égaré de l'histoire principal mais je ne faisais qu'expliquer le tout... bien commençons mais entre guillemets et de manière à la troisième personne... pourquoi ? **_

_**Ben vous le saurez plus tard mais c'est toujours moi qui parle, je rassure... On y va ? On y va......**_

_**" Konoha, village ninja, prospère... composé de nombre de famille et de clan prestigieux tel que les Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka ainsi que Hyûga et Uchiha... depuis peu, une véritable paix fut installée au sein de toute la communauté shinobi... Pour une raison précise, touts les villages furent écoutés pour éviter une nouvelle guerre tandis que les nouveaux jinshûriki furent respectés... **_

_**Depuis la quatrième guerre, bien des personnes acceptèrent les réceptacles de Bijûs comme à par entière et ceux sur ordre de Killer Bee mais également sur celui de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki...**_

_**Celui-ci, après avoir scellé de nouveau le Jubi dans la lune mais également pour avoir accueilli une nouvelle fois le Kyûbi en lui, fut acclamé de Héros légendaire comme il l'avait souhaité, participant à nombres de réunions réunissant les cinq Kages...**_

_**Il avait également réhabilité le clan Uchiha au faveurs de son ami, Uchiha Sasuke pour que celui-ci ne puisse jamais en vouloir à tout ceux qui avait contribuer à sa descente dans les ténèbres... Sasuke, que nous retrouvons à planter des tomates dans son potager, à l'est d'un imposant cerisier... **_

_**Il semblait y prendre un certain plaisir d'après le doux sourire s'affichant sur son visage gai... surtout depuis la reconstruction du domaine selon les plans retrouvés sous les débris de la grande bibliothèque de Konoha après l'attaque de Pein...**_

_**Depuis son retour, aucune mission ne lui fut attribuer car il les refusait toute, prétextant s'occuper avant tout de son héritage alors qu'il remballait la Godaime d'un regard froid doublé d'un rictus... énervant plus que nécessaire la 5eme tandis que Naruto soupirait...**_

_**Même si la douleur restait là, Sasuke décida de ne plus y faire grand attention sauf peut-être lors de ces nuits de solitudes... lorsque les cauchemars revenaient pour le hanter... pour me hanter... plus fort que jamais et je refusais de me laisser aller une seconde fois dans la haine et la vengeance...**_

_**Pas après touts les sacrifices qu'avait fait Naruto pour me ramener... Mais à présent, je devais me rendre à la porte d'entrée, harceler de coups et de hurlements ou plutôt aboiement... Tiens, Naruto s'est transformé en chien... ce serait pas mal comme cela il ne serait qu'à moi...**_

_**Je ne vous ai pas avertit , je voulais vérifié que vous suiviez bien l'histoire... pas trop d'explications tout de même, je ne voudrais pas vous endormir... malgré cela, les aboiements et les coups ne cessèrent que quand j'ouvris la porte, me faisant croiser deux paires de pupilles...**_

_**L'une azur ou plutôt et à présent saphir sous le coup d'une lueur que je ne reconnus absolument pas... et une autre, rouge avec des petites taches oranges pour les rayons du soleil qui passaient par là pour finir par se rendormir... Et le petit être que portait Naruto dans ses mains me fit craquer... **_

_**Elle était tellement... tellement... tellement... tellement... adorable, kawai, craquante, mignonne, belle et j'en passe... Juste en posant mon regard, j'en tomba amoureux de sa bouille autant que de ce sourire amusé qui se peignit sur le visage de mon meilleur ami... Amusé ? il se paie ma tête...**_

_**- Sasuke, pourrais-tu la prendre chez toi, s'il te plaît, me demanda l'Usuratonkachi, ( je n'ai jamais dit que je laisserais mes vieilles habitudes, je les ai, je les garde... ) joyeux et pourtant un peu trop calme...**_

_**- Et pour quel raison, Dobe ? fut ma réponse, cinglante et de manière ennuyé, tout à mon image de l'extérieur tandis que mes tomates m'attendaient dans le jardin...**_

_**- Je ne peux pas la loger chez moi, le proprio la refuse dans tout le bâtiment alors j'ai pensé à toi pour que tu puisses me la prendre en échange de quoi je m'en occuperais, expliqua Naruto, soupirant au passage, il cherche à imiter Shikamaru ou quoi ?**_

_**- Quesqui te fais penser que je veux bien te rendre ce service que tu viens me réclamer alors que je suis occuper à planter mes tomates... ?**_

_**Sur le coup, je venais de faire une gaffe car personne en dehors des locataires ne savait ce que je faisait les jours de soleil... alors lui en plus, je serais bientôt devenu encore plus, le tombeur de ces dames... pire qu'avant même ce qui ne m'enchantait pas d'ailleurs... **_

_**- Je l'ignorais et je ne voulais aucunement te déranger... j'espérais juste que tu la prennes avec toi plutôt que de la remettre dans la forêt... et ne me demande pas de la faire confier à Kiba, fut sa réponse, alors qu'il regardait la petite fille-chien se blottir contre lui... **_

_**Elle semblait cauchemardée car elle gigotait dans ses bras, pleurant un peu mais pas trop... et lui, tentait de la calmer en lui caressant l'arrière de ces oreilles de chiens... ce qui m'inquiéter était qu'elle n'ai pas de parents et que ce soit lui qui l'ai trouver... en pleine forêt...**_

_**- Elle n'a pas de parents ? Ou quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ? demandais-je, curieux et suspicieux... car ce n'était par normal cet histoire...**_

_**- Je ne sais pas... je comptait aller chercher des informations sur elle et donc de la déposer chez toi... de plus, si c'est le cas et je m'en excuse auprès de sa famille mais je l'ai déjà adopter... Tsunade est d'accord alors s'il te plaît, accepte, me supplia Naruto tout en me fixant...**_

_**Je savais qu'il m'avait piéger car ces yeux étaient ceux que j'aimais par dessus tout et je ne pouvait leur résister plus longtemps... alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement pour plonger son regard rubis-orange dans les miens encres... **_

_**Une sensation tellement agréable me prit alors que je rendais compte que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant... et quand je dis jamais, c'est jamais... du moins pas avec une femme et étant gay, je ne pouvais également pas en avoir avec un homme...**_

_**La petite me regarda un moment pour finir par tendre ses mains vers moi... elle voulait que je la prenne... elle ne me repoussait pas comme la plupart des autres animaux ou humains... et je ne pouvais pas lui résister pas avec cet appel qu'elle me faisait en continuant de tendre ses bras et ses doigts... les bougeant...**_

_**- Alors ? s'impatienta le jônin qu'était devenue Naruto...**_

_**Je soupirais une dernière fois... pour finir par prendre l'enfant-chien dans mes bras... elle s'y blotti directement... me serrant de toutes ses petites forces... comme elle le pouvait... alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé de... quel âge avait-elle ? Vous avez pas l'impression que je parle de manière soutenu ? Si... moi aussi...**_

_**Me sortais pas Panzani aussi sinon je vous étripe...**_

_**- Très bien..., soupirais-je alors que Naruto souriait, ravi d'avoir pu trouver un toit pour sa princesse aux oreilles de chiens..., mais je veux te voir tout les jours, mise à part en mission, pour venir t'occuper d'elle, tu m'entends, j'ajoutais en lui criant dessus...**_

_**- Oui, je te le promets... tu sais bien que je tiens toujours parole...**_

_**Je le savais oui, plus que quiconque... mais pour l'heure je devais me préoccuper d'un petit bout de femme qui me suçoter le doigt tout en grognant... elle semblait apprécier de mordiller ma peau... Puis je regardais une nouvelle fois Naruto pour rester figé... juste une seconde le temps de marqué dans ma tête ce que je voyais pour la première fois de ma vie...**_

_**Naruto était amoureux... de l'ange qui se trouvait dans mes bras... du moins, il montrait un amour paternel irréprochable alors que sa main caressait les cheveux et les oreilles de la petite... et ses iris bleutés me consumaient tellement que je crus un instant que j'allais l'embrasser...**_

_**Oui, depuis maintenant 7 ans que je craque follement pour lui mais je me dois de ne rien dire... car j'ai appris de la bouche de Sakura qu'il aimait exclusivement les femmes... alors moi, je peux toujours me rhabiller avant d'avoir une once d'amour de sa part... Mais bon, l'amour est un sentiment incontrôlable qui nous prend au moment ou on si attend le moins...**_

_**Et moi il avaient toucher là ou il ne faillait pas... Pas comme ça du moins... Mais une question me taraudait... celle de l'âge de... et il a appelé cette boule de poil comment... ?**_

_**- Juste deux question ? Quel âge a t-elle et tu lui as donné un nom... ? posais-je à Naruto qui revint de ses pensées très rapidement...**_

_**- Elle a quatre ans d'après la vieille et je ne sais pas encore... Je pensais à Hachiko mais je n'était pas trop sûr alors je voulais avoir ton avis... me lança t-il, gêné... sa main caressant ses cheveux...**_

_**- Hum... et je suppose qu'elle peut manger les mêmes trucs que nous, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Son silence me répondit comme un oui... Alors ainsi donc, la jolie petite fille-chien était à peu prés comme nous sauf qu'elle semblait appréciait particulièrement le blanc d'après ces habits... Alors qu'un collier de chien entourait son petit cou rose... un peu trop serré à mon goût...**_

_**Alors sans attendre, le lui enlevé d'un geste brusque le collier, la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle regardait le collier haineusement... à priori, elle semblait avoir oublier ce petit objet dégoutant qu'on lui avait mis... autant qu'elle pouvait le détester si on remarquait la lueur haineuse qu'elle avait dans ses rubis-orange alors que ses petits cros se montraient...**_

_**- Chut, calme-toi, lui murmura Naruto tout en passant une main dans son dos... personne ne te remettra ce collier... plus jamais, grogna le blondinet alors que ses pupilles devenaient oranges... ses moustaches s'épaississaient sous le flot de colère qui le parcourut...**_

_**- De plus, elle n'est pas un animal, juste à moitié et je neveux plus jamais voir ce genre de collier autour du cou, jamais !! m'écriais-je sur les deux, leur faisant comprendre ma façon de penser sur ce genre de traitement envers les personnes comme Hachiko... **__**Et pour répondre à ta question sur son prénom, c'est un oui catégorique même si j'aime particulièrement Dia comme nom... ajoutais-je avec un sourire narquois tout en les invitant à entrer... **_

_**Naruto ne dis rien mais pénétra la bâtisse... alors que je refermais la porte... discrètement, je regardais le derrière de mon " tendre et sexuel fantasme " alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil du soleil... Plutôt que de le rejoindre, je montais les escaliers pour prendre des crayons et des feuilles ainsi que mon dinosaure vers en peluche... offert par mon frère quand j'étais petit...**_

_**Et maintenant c'était à elle d'avoir ce vieux trésor... C'était à elle de posséder tout ce que j'aurais voulu transmettre à mon enfant si je n'étais pas tomber profondément amoureux de Naruto... Mais voilà, j'avais craqué et je ne pouvais plus me défaire de ce qu'avait eu... pas avec " ça " dans mon cœur...**_

_**- Sasuke !!! Sasuke !!! m'appela du bas, mon tendre jônin alors que j'entendais des rires en plus de sa voix... **_

_**Mais quesqu'ils pouvaient faire en bas pour faire autant de boucan...**_

_**- J'arrive... m'écriais-je avant de descendre avec tout les accessoires pour découvrir un Naruto couchait sur le tapis blanc ornait du symbole Uchiha avec la petite Hachiko posait sur son ventre en train de lui lécher tendrement la joue... Parfois, je me rendais compte que c'est ce que je voulais que mon père fasse avec moi... passer ses petites moments avec lui tandis qu'Itachi et Maman riraient de bonheur face à ce spectacle... **_

_**Mais à présent, c'est moi qui riait, laissant mon ami être surpris par le son de mon rire...**_

_**- Tu as un rire chaud et agréable, Sasuke, me complimenta le ninja en face de moi alors que la fille-chien farfouillait parmi la poche que j'avais ramené d'en haut... Et elle trouva rapidement son bonheur en enlaçant mon Dino de toutes ses forces, frottant sa joue contre le tissu du jouet, les joues rouges..., et bien, quel joli cadeau tu lui fais..., ajouta Naruto tout en se moquant de moi..**_

_**- Moi, j'avais au moins des jouets pour elle contrairement à certains, Dobe... rétorquais-je, m'amusant de sa moue boudeuse avant qu'il ne se lève... pour me proposer de partir dans la cuisine afin de parler de la garde de la petite...**_

_**Ce que je fis, tout en lui servant un panaché ( ça existe chez nous, Quesque vous croyais !! ) alors qu'il m'expliquait un peu sa rencontre avec elle.. : **_

_**- Et sans crier gare, elle s'est jetée sur moi en pleurant... au début, j'étais surpris mais j'ai toute de suite en la voyant... Elle était tellement... j'ai complètement craqué pour elle et je me suis juré de l'adopter... **_

_**- C'est ce que tu as fait, d'après tes propres mots... répliquais-je, touché par cette promesse nouvelle qu'il avait faîte envers un si petit être... **_

_**- Oui... Mais le propriétaire la refusait et j'ai du demandé à tout nos amis avant de tenté avec toi... je ne savais si tu allais accepter si je te le demander mais j'ai comme même tenter ma chance...**_

_**- Hum... Et il ne le regretterait jamais car je comptais faire d'elle la propriétaire tout mes biens si j'avais le malheur de mourir... et je voulais qu'elle ai toujours un toit sur la tête... **_

_**- Tu veux être seul à assumer la garde d' Hachiko ou puis-je être également un de ses tuteurs... proposais-je tout en évitant le regard bleu de mon amour...**_

_**Il ne dis rien mais hocha la tête alors qu'il ajoutait quelques mots qui me ferait sauter au plafond si je n'étais pas un Uchiha... :**_

_**- Cela ne te dérange pas si j'habite avec vous car j'aimerais profiter de mon bébé pendant mes heures libres ou mes jours de congé plutôt que faire des allés-venus pour rien... ? questionna t-il, un peu inquiet de ma réponse, quel soit négative ou pas... **_

_**- Non... quand pourrais-tu emménager ? **_

_**- Demain... je n'ai plus beaucoup d'affaires, ayant fait le tri mais il faudrait aussi savoir où la petiote va dormir ainsi que définir tout les papiers devant Tsunade... m'expliqua l'homme qui me faisait à présent face, me laissant perplexe face au changement qui avait susciter dans l'être que j'avais tant chéris...**_

_**- Si cela peut te faire plaisir et pour en ordre avec la loi mais on se chargera de tout cela demain... tu dors à la maison ou pas ? cherchais-je à savoir alors qu'il me souriait, charmeur cette fois... **_

_**- Oui... je vais tout de même me changer et chercher quelque vêtements pour ce soir et demain... je reviens, me dit-il tout en partant... alors que la petite avait commencé à dessiner des formes étranges et colorés de rouges, de orange et de bleu.. avec peut-être un peu de vert caki ainsi que du violet crème... **_

_**Je m'amusais à la regarder... à définir le sentiment d'amour paternel qui m'avait également pris à la vue de cette bouille alors quelle continuait de dessiner, colorier tout en m'expliquant, comme elle le pouvait, avec ses petits mots à elle... Et moi, cela me faisait sourire et craquer alors que son second père était partis chercher ses affaires pour habiter à la maison... **_

_**Et embellir un peu ma vie de solitaire... j'aurais pu penser que Naruto voudrait vivre ici aussi parce qu'il recherchait ma présence mais je n'étais pas stupide au point de me faire une fausse illusion pour en souffrir après... **_

_**Quelque heures plus tard, ce fut de nouveau la sonnerie de ma porte que j'entendis ainsi que de plusieurs coups à la porte alors que je lavais Hachiko... celle-ci leva son nez vers le haut avant de crier, joyeuse tout en tapant des mains pleins de savons avant d'éternuer : **_

_**- Papa !!! Retour !!! Papa !!!! retour !!!**_

_**Eh bien, de toute évidence, elle semblait déjà avoir adopter son nouveau père... et moi avec... car elle ne cessait de m'appeler aussi papa ce qui m'amusait... Je continuais de lui frictionner la tête ainsi que derrière les oreilles alors qu'elle frappait l'eau tout en riant... avant d'avaler du savon pour en sortir en forme de bulle... **_

_**Et je ris... sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je me mit à rire alors que Naruto pénétra la maison et déposait des affaires dans le salon avant de nous rejoindre... pour nous découvrir en train de rigoler... trempés et pourtant joyeux... avant de finir de laver la petite tandis que je me séchais les cheveux...**_

_**- Eh bien, quel joli spectacle !!! ricana Naruto tout en essuyant la petite... ainsi que sa petite queue touffu et rousse alors que j'apparaissait comme un chat de gouttière aux yeux de Naruto qui se moqua de moi, ainsi qu'Hachiko...**_

_**- Chaton... dit-elle tout en me pointant du doigt avant de le baisser en réalisant son erreur alors que ses yeux se fermaient... de peur de se prendre un éventuel coup sur la tête...**_

_**- Oui, c'est un vilain chaton !!! Et tu n'es pas obligé de protéger ta tête comme ça, Hachi..., déclara le blond qu'il été alors que je descendais vérifié la cuisson du four... tu veux me montrer les dessins que tu as fait sur la table basse, lui proposa t-il tout en l'habillant d'un petit pyjama de lapin... ce qui plut énormément à Hachiko...**_

_**Moi je me trouvais dans la cuisine... inspirant profondément pour chasser cet image de Naruto en chemise de satin orange ouverte sur son torse halé... un peu poilue et mais si beau à regarder... et je craquais plus férocement encore à ce qu'il été.. **_

_**J'espérais que les jours qui arriveraient pourrait me permettre de gagner le cœur et l'âme de Naruto... je l'espérais très fortement... suffisamment pour laisser ma solitude de côté et laisser mon cœur me guider... pour une fois, libéré de sa haine...**_

_**J'avais l'espoir également de me mettre à part de ce que les autres membres du clan avaient fait... juste pour leur permettre de voir le chemin que j'avais pris... sans embûche et sans haine... ce qu'Itachi avait désiré que j'emprunte...**_

_**Mais à présent c'est ma vie... Alors laisser-moi vous raconter la suite... et vous faire découvrir les autres raisons d'un tel changement dans ma vie et ma partie du monde...**_

_**Cela vous tente... ?**_


	3. Première Dispute

_Petite Hachiko... tu es si jolie - Merci Naru-chan... et toi Sasu-chan, tu m'aimes - Si... suffisamment pour que je vous protège... - Si vous saviez... _

* * *

_- Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne veux pas changer la couleur de ta chambre ! me cria Naruto, énervé alors que je refusait obstinément qu'il touche à la couleur de mon ancien domaine de rêve..._

_- Parce que c'est ma chambre ! Et je veux pas qu'on y touche ! fut ma réponse, tout aussi énervé et de manière plus violente..._

_- Je te rappelle que c'est à présent la chambre d Hachiko et que donc, on doit changer la couleur... surtout celle du mur... blanc, en plus, c'est pas agréable pour un enfant... ! me lança t-il, encore plus coléreux alors qu'il regardait le mur de manière dégoutait !_

_- Mais je m'en contrefiche ! Tu laisses ce mur tranquille... je veux bien les affaires mais par le mur ! et puis t'en sais quoi du bien des enfants toi ! lui rétorquais-je, narquois..._

_- Mieux que toi en tout cas !_

_Cette phrase me fit mal alors qu'il prenait la peluche d'un lapin entre ses mains... c'est vrai que moi et les enfants, ce n'était pas agréable mais je faisais tout pour m'en sortir... mais je n'y arrivais pas... car à chaque fois que je voyais un enfant s'approchait de moi..._

_C'était moi et mon père que j'apercevais... et je me cabrais directement, refusant l'approche alors que je m'enfermais chez moi... Naruto au contraire passait du temps avec eux d'ou sa facilité à parler à Hachiko qui en ce moment même ignorait tout de la surprise que nous lui préparions cette surprise..._

_- Bon, écoute... tu veux faire du rouge et du blanc avec une touche de orange..., le simple fait de dire cette couleur me rendait malade, sauf quand c'était sur Naruto qu'elle se trouvait..., donc autant laisser le mur blanc et de faire le reste en orange et rouge..._

_- Hum... et pourquoi pas l'inverse... ? me demanda Usuratonkachi, borné et réfléchis, ce qui ne lui va pas du tout..._

_- je t'ai dis non... Je dois préserver le blanc de ma chambre, t'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? m'écriais-je alors que Naruto riait face à ma figure rouge de colère... là je devais ressembler à une tomate... pire peut-être... tandis que Naruto prenait un pinceau pour me lancer du rouge à la figure..._

_Là, il me cherchait ouvertement alors que je lui lançait du bleu, couleur qu'il ne supportait aucunement... ce qui m'arrangeait car il décida de m'envoyer cette fois-ci du orange... pour le plaisir de me voir m'écrier, plus méchant que jamais : _

_- J'exècre cette couleur ridicule alors tâche de t'en souvenir... Mais je regrettais mes mots car dans la seconde qui suit, il quitta la pièce pour aller se laver, bien avant que je ne le rattrape... Le reste des travaux se termina dans le silence ponctuait des rires d' Hachiko qui jouait avec les enfants des autres... _

_Naruto et moi avions placé un sort de métamorphose sur la petite pour cacher ses gènes animales afin de passer inaperçu auprès du conseil...conseil que j'emmerde bien profondément après l'ordre qui ont donné à mon frère... mais depuis la mise en place de ma réhabilitation, je faisais tout pour éviter leurs têtes ou même leur voix.. de peur de ressombrer... sans que je ne sache ce qui se passa... _

_Naruto ne dis rien du reste... me demandant conseil quand à la mise en place du rouge... refusant de poser du orange dans la chambre alors que j'imposais du bleu à deux endroits de la pièce... l'intérieur de la garde-robe d'Hachi ainsi que sur l'extérieur des volets... laissant la chaleur prendre place de tout l'intérieur... mais le fait que Naruto ne mette pas sa couleur préféré me rongea plus qu'autre chose..._

_je ne savais pas pourquoi mais sans le orange, cette pièce n'avait rien de chaleureux et j'avais besoin de savoir que ses deux êtres puissent en mettre ici... la petite nous avez avoué aimer follement cette couleur aussi je rétorquais à Naruto alors qu'il me fixait, surpris que j'ai pu prendre le pot de peinture dont la couleur me rendait malade... : _

_- Mets-toi bien dans le crâne, également que même si cette teinte me répugne, les seuls endroits ou je veux la voir sont sur toi, sur Hachiko ainsi que dans cette pièce... compris ? _

_Il ne dis rien mais un doux sourire s'afficha sur son visage à présent, moins froid... et mon cœur manqua un battement avant qu'il ne se reprenne tandis que je demandais à ce crétin de blond ou l'orange serait le mieux... lui expliquant que pour les volets et l'intérieur de l'armoire étaient déjà pris... _

_Alors il me proposa de faire unir les deux symboles de nos familles au-dessus d'un futon ainsi que des draps et couvertures oranges alors qu'il peindrait les contours oranges des meubles... et vous savez quoi, j'ai trouver l'idée super au point ou je suis partis avec Hachi cherchait ses vêtements ainsi que ses nouveaux draps de lits pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans son lit ce soir..._

_Car je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais hier, j'ai eu deux invités dans mon futon.... un peu bougeur la nuit mais deux vrais petites bouillotes alors que d'habitude, tout est si froid autour de moi... et de plus, sentir la chaleur de Naruto ainsi que celle de mon bébé m'ont fait du bien..._

_Mais pour l'heure, je ne cesse de courir après Hachiko qui a vu au loin, un fleuriste qui ne m'est pas inconnu... car Ino a tout de suite attraper la petite pour lui montrer les différentes espèces de fleurs alors que je cherche un magasin de vêtements des yeux... pour en trouver un à trois d'ici... _

_Hachi semble apprécier les fleurs car elle me demande de prendre un paquet de trèfle.. ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi et quel seront les circonstances d'une tel demande... mais hors, elle me fais ses yeux larmoyants et je craque..._

_Bon sang, mais pourquoi je craque à la vue d'une tel bouille alors qu'en tant normal... je suis froid, égocentrique, distant et j'en passe... du moins, lorsque je quitte la maison et passe les portes du domaine sinon... je suis un homme comme un autre, en manque de son meilleur ami blond.. Que j'ai laissé à la maison ! Oh mon dieu pour la suite ! j'ai peur pour la chambre de la petite... va savoir comment il va la finir... _

_Mais pour le moment, il faut que je rattrape une petite rouquine qui s'est enfuis dans un magasin pour vêtements, celui-là même que je cherchais... et que j'ai trouvé plus loin là-bas... Elle s'y est déjà engouffré... rapide la petite ! _

_Rapide et mignonne comme tout...Le soleil me caressait la peau une dernière fois avant que je n'entre dans le magasin pour la trouver en train de regarder des petites robes et ensembles rouges et blancs... alors que ses pupilles rouges parsemés de tâches oranges agrandissaient l'innocence de son regard.... plus encore..._

_Je ne pouvais jamais résister à ce genre de regard... surtout venant d'une si bel être alors qu'elle hésitait à venir me voir pour savoir si je pouvais les acheter... alors sans hésiter, je capturais la douceur du tissus entre mes doigts... pour la voir courir devant un bel ensemble blanc... assez cher pour les autres que je lui prit... à sa taille alors qu'elle me disait : _

_- Merci Papa Sasuke ! me cria la petite, un énorme sourire au lèvres... alors qu'elle riait de bonheur dans mes bras... _

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire... elle était mignonne et agréable à vivre... Et puis, ce n'était qu'une enfant alors que nous rentrions, attirant le regard des passants... Je savais que voir le dernier Uchiha en compagnie d'une enfant était assez difficile à imaginer mais malgré cela, j'en étais heureux..._

_Juste un peu car avoir Hachiko changeait mes journées... et cela faisait du bien même si les autres jours seraient plus durs, je refusait de voir quelqu'un que j'aime mourir encore une fois... Je ne le supporterais pas une nouvelle fois, quitte à rester enfermée toute ma vie dans les prisons de Konoha..._

_- Papa Sasuke ? Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Hachi, tout en tenant deux petites paquets avec ses mimines... Très mignonnes d'ailleurs ses mains..._

_- Oui..._

_- Toi et papa Naruto, nous n'êtes pas un peu amoureux ? _

_La surprise me prit face à la question alors que la petite continuait de me fixer... surtout que même si moi je l'aimais, je ne savais rien de ceux de Naruto... ni même si il n'était pas entrain de casser la maison... non pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance mais...je ne lui fais pas énormément confiance en ce qui concerne le manoir... dans tout les cas, on doit se dépêcher de rentrer avant de se retrouver à la rue... et vite !_

_- Disons que moi et ton autre papa, nous sommes deux hommes donc c'est un peu plus difficile à accepter qu'un homme et une femme..., tentais-je d'expliquer alors que nôtre " enfant " baissait la tête..._

_- Je m'en moque un peux que vous soyez des hommes ou pas... je pense que vous puissiez vous aimer compte plus que vôtre sexe, non ? raisonna Hachi alors que je m'arrêtais... _

_Elle a vraiment 4 ans cette petite ? Non parce que je me pose des questions... un raisonnement pareil ne peut être que dit par une personne d'âge mature... je me demande... si..._

_- Papa Sasuke, on a du monde là-bas ! dit-elle tout en pointa du doigt les portes du domaine... alors que des éclats de voix me parvenaient... Celle de Naruto et d'une femme alors qu'Hachiko se rétractait tout en se cachant derrière moi... de plus, les gens s'écartaient pour montrer Naruto à genoux face à une vieille femme ainsi que de hommes tenant mon amour... _

_Il semblait s'être battu avec eux car il saignait à l'arcade sourcilière gauche ainsi qu'à la lèvre inferieur alors que l'autre le regardait méchamment...Hachiko se tint à côté de moi, serrant ses poings... et moi, je devenait haineux... personne n'avait le droit de faire cela à Naruto... personne et surement pas cette vieille guenon..._

_Je suis colérique et je dis ce que je veux... Compris ! _

_Mais sans attendre, alors que la femme allait donnait une claque, Hachiko s'interposa... pour la recevoir... provoquant la colère de la femme qui leva une seconde fois la main en vue de la frapper..._

_Mais je déposait les paquets dans les bras de la voisine qui me sourit et captura le poignet pour finalement lâcher, mes sharingan activés... et plus haineux que jamais à la vue que mes deux soleils aient été frappé pour je ne sais qu'elle raison... : _

_- Un bon conseil... Partez loin d'ici avant de retrouver vos proches et tout vos ancêtres ou ils sont.. il en va de même pour vos deux gorilles... ! Personne ne touche à ma fille et à mon homme alors partez !_

_Je n'imaginais pas la joie qui avait été peint sur la bouille d'Hachiko, ni même la surprise qui avait été gravé sur le visage de Naruto... mais pour une fois, je n'écoutais ni ma fierté... juste mon cœur et mon instinct... et aucun n'être en ce monde ne serait autoriser à frapper mes deux amours... _

_La vieille me regarda effaré tout le contraire de ceux qui me connaissait mieux que personne dont ma chère voisine Haïné qui porta les paquets à l'intérieur... Hachiko s'accrocha à ma jambe en hurlant : _

_- C'est mon papa ! Et je suis si fière de lui ! Je t'aime Papa ! _

_- Moi aussi... murmurais-je tout en la regardant me sourire, ses grands yeux rouges-oranges tournaient vers moi alors que les deux lâchaient Naruto et lui présentaient leurs excuses... _

_Excuses qu'il accepta tout en leur donnant un coup à l'épaule...Voici une des raisons pour laquelle j'en étais si épris et même si c'est dégueulasse pour certains... pour moi ça me comble... suffisamment pour dire ce que j'ai dit... des paroles que je ne regretterais jamais... même si lui finirait par me détestez..._

_Enfin... c'est ce que je croyais..._

_Mais ce sera pour une autre fois..._


	4. L'accident

Petite Hachiko... tu es si jolie - Merci Naru-chan... et toi Sasu-chan, tu m'aimes - Si... suffisamment pour que je vous protège... - Si vous saviez...

* * *

Je ne saurais dire comment c'est arrivé ce baiser entre Moi et Naruto... Oui c'est finalement arrivé mais c'était comme le premier... un stupide accident avant que je ne ferme les yeux de bonheur à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes... si chaudes... si masculines...

l'homosexualité a été accepté par la majeur des pays mais pas par tout les villages et souvent, je me rends compte que c'est très dure d'être amoureux d'un homme lorsqu'une ravissante jeune femme passe à côté de vous... Je ne vous l'ai pas dit...

Je suis Naruto-sexuel et je ne changerais jamais... et seul Hachiko connait cette vérité même si parfois cela me pèse... ou lorsque Naruto vient me dire ce que la petite lui a raconté... Parce que malgré cela, je refusais de le voir s'éloigner de moi... J'avais besoin de ce soleil humain qui s'apprêtait bientôt à devenir Hokage...

Du moins, je pensais qu'il avait gardé son rêve d'enfant mais je m'étais trompé car même devenu Jônin, il refusait le poste pour garde contact avec nous... Hors, depuis cette accident, je le sentais un peu effrayé par ma réaction ainsi que par les mots de la petite... peut-être que ce genre d'amour le rebutait... où avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme... de plus, avec moi...

Alors je faisais semblant de rien et agissait normalement sans que mes sentiments ne se montrent... continuant d'agir comme jamais... Mais je crois que beaucoup aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé...

Sachez que je ne racontes que ma version des faits... alors j'y vais mais s'il vous plaît, revenez lire la suite de nos trois ans d'habitations ensemble...

" Lorsque la vieille eut compris le sens de mes phrases... elle se sentit amusé, ne voyant aucune preuve à ce que j'avançais ce qui m'énerva... pour qui elle se prenait... J'allais rétorquer de nouveau lorsqu'une main mate captura mon menton alors que des lèvres brûlantes emprisonnaient les miennes...

Le rouge me monta au joues alors que Naruto exerçait son expérience de baiser sur moi... Putain ! Mais ce mec est un véritable dieu au niveau de la bouche... je me demande si au niveau rapport il est toujours aussi... doué ou si...

Sa langue qui cherche la mienne... qui l'entraîne dans un ballet de tango effrayant alors que mes yeux se ferment... sous la chaleur qui me consument les joues...

Et je n'ai qu'une envie... qu'il m'entraine dans la maison et me dévore...je me moque d'être Seme ou pas... du moment que c'est Naruto qui est mon partenaire... je voudrais mettre mes bras autour de sa nuque mais je suis trop petit... c'est emmerdant n'est-ce pas.... Mais déjà ses lèvres quitte la mienne et je rouvre les pupilles noirs...

Il me sourit avant de se tourner vers elle et de déclarer :

- Il vous dit la vérité... Et que je ne vous surprenne plus à essayer d'acheter la propriété principale d'Uchiha Uzumaki Sasuke... Jamais... Autant qu'Hachiko restera avec nous... Elle fait partie de cette maison... !

- Bien... Au revoir, sale monstre ! lança la femme avant de faire un signe à ses deux hommes...

Mais Naruto et moi, nous ne savions pas ce que Hachiko pouvait cacher... car en à peine quelques secondes, elle s'approcha d'elle, tira sur sa robe pour qu'elle s'abaisse et la gifla violemment avant de dire, de manière polie si on ignore ce qui peut sortir de la bouche d'une enfant de son âge...

Même si j'avoue que je me demande si elle a vraiment 4 ans... Non parce que les mots de tout à l'heure se répètent encore dans ma tête... elle est vraiment mignonne !

- Je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre dire de tels mots, sale méchante femme... la seule monstre ici c'est vous et personne d'autres et si vous êtes si forte, pas besoin d'eux pour vous défendre, vieille bique tout ratatiné !

Quand je vous disais qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher et ne pas faire attention à ses paroles même si elle était assez bien... enfin... à nous de faire son éducation maintenant... Malgré cela, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto.. Il sourit... la fierté d'avoir adopter une gamine aussi forte et aimante ses deux nouveaux pères...

Et j'aimais cela aussi... Car elle se moquait bien d'avoir deux papa du moment qu'on l'aimait comme tel... même si nous étions deux hommes si cela pouvait la rendre heureuse et se faire aimer... La vieille partit avec ses deux gars du corps, jurant de se venger...

Touts les habitants du nouveau quartiers Uchiha nous applaudirent car ils avaient apprécier la manière de nous défendre... Mais moi je ne m'attendais pas à embrasser une deuxième fois Naruto, accidentellement... Celui qui fut l'origine du malaise entre nous deuxOui il y avait eu deux baisers mai celui qui fut le plus violent et causa le plus de tord fut celui de la chambre...

Tout le monde nous avaient laissé alors qu'Hachiko courait pour voir sa chambre... je voulais également la voir tandis que Naruto nous fixait d'en bas... ou moi... J'entendis la petite rire et s'exclamer avant de rester effaré et envouté par la chaleur et l'amour paternel que Naruto avait transmis dans son travail...

Rouge, orange et blanc s'accordaient merveilleusement dans toute la pièce tandis qu' Hachiko sautait joyeusement sur le lit... et moi je souriais doucement face à la manière dont il avait procédé... ne marquant qu'une partie du mur comme un cadeau de nous deux...

Un imposant tourbillon prenait une partie du mur en face du futon de la petite avec en son centre un éventail, moins gros mais tout aussi impressionnant... et je me rendais compte de l'importance de ce geste à mes yeux alors que je posais les paquets sur le lit...

Hachiko caressa le tourbillon avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds... cherchant un moyen d'atteindre l'éventail... elle laissa ses doigts touchaient le orange avant de partir vers le rouge puis se tourna vers moi, ce même regard que tout à l'heure...et les mots vinrent à moi, doucement... fluettement...

- Papa Sasuke doit être heureux de faire partit de la famille d'Hachiko et Papa Naruto, Non ? Et puis maintenant tu pourras lui dire je t'aime...

Je soupirais... Elle n'avais pas tord mais tout cela dépendait de lui... et lui dire m'effrayer plus que tout... je ne voulais pas perdre l'homme que je chérissais à cause d'une gaffe... je ne voulais plus rien perdre... et je ne voulais encore pas les perdre...

Je m'approchais d'Hachiko et lui dit :

- Je me doute que je peux le lui dire mais lui, voudras t-il encore de moi après cela... et puis... tu sais, ce n'est pas encore dit que je l'aime...

- Mais tu l'aimes... moi je le vois plus que quiconque et les autres aussi ! cria t-elle, alertant Naruto qui arriva à la porte pour nous regarder alors que je répondais à la petite tout en la serrant contre moi...

- Mais lui, il a vu que je l'aimais comme toi et les autres...

Elle ne répondit pas, me serrant contre elle avec sa petite force tandis que je rendais mon étreinte... je ne voulais pas voir le visage du blond... je voulais éviter de le voir... et il ne dis rien alors que nôtre petite fille s'éloignais tout en alertant qu'elle allait jouer dehors... dans le jardin...

Je souris autant que Naruto avant de me lever et de ranger ses vêtements... Et lui ne disais rien... se contentant de me fixer... je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il regardait... et je me rendais bien compte de ses pupilles bleus posaient sur moi...

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? me demanda t-il, la voix enroué...

- Oui... depuis déjà un bon moment...

- Elle a beaucoup de chance...

- Elle ? ce n'est pas une femme Naruto...

Son regard surpris me fit sourire... j'avais beau avoir encore quelques fans... je restais malgré cela Naruto-sexuel et cela ne pouvait pas changer... jamais même je ne laisserais quelqu'un me changer car je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui comme de ma fille...j'avais souvent un peu de mal à me faire à cet idée mais c'était également la meilleure que Naruto ai eue...

Et je voulais retrouver à ma façon ce que j'avais déjà perdu une fois... Même si cela serait dur, je ferais mon possible pour les protéger...

- Tu l'aimes comment cet homme ? me lança Naruto alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de moi... du moins je pensais qu'il était calme alors que dans ces yeux brillaient une faim que je ne connaissait pas... mais ce que j'imaginais était-il bien réelle... ?

- Suffisamment pour en perdre la raison... je ne pourrais t'expliquer quel sont les raisons qui ont fait que j'en sois si amoureux mais je l'aime... pourquoi ? demandais-je après mes explications, me retournant pour faire face à lui...

Il était un peu plus grand et je pouvais voir sa musculature à travers sa chemise orange en satin... je n'avais qu'une envie, lécher, laper, mordiller et embrasser goulument cette peau mate qui me faisait face... il était tellement à l'image de mes fantasmes... si beau... si...

Je reculais, surpris par cette soudaine approche et tomba à la renverse, du à un sac plein contre mon genoux, l'entrainant avec moi alors que quelque chose se posait sur moi... je restais bloqué un moment pour sentir la bouche de Naruto soudée à la mienne alors que ses yeux étaient élargis de surprise...

Moi, je fermais les yeux comme dans la rue, sortant ma langue pour caresser les lèvres roses et chaudes alors que je ressentais le frisson de Naruto à cette attention... je frémis de plaisir lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche mais un éclat de rire d' Hachiko nous parvenait...

Il s'éloigna, les joues aussi rouges que les miennes et sourit... mais sans me dire un mot, il quitta la pièce et partit... je ne vis que ses joues striés et redevenirent mates ainsi que ses mèches blondes cachant ses yeux... alors que je m'asseyais perdu...

Parce que je ne comprenais pas... ni sa réaction... ni la mienne... ni même pourquoi tout avait basculé... et sans le vouloir, des sillons de larmes coulèrent... me faisant pleurer silencieusement alors que dehors, Naruto riait avec nôtre fille... Mais j'avais la conviction qu'avec ses oreilles, Hachiko pouvait m'entendre et que son rire n'était pas si joyeux que cela...

" Même si ce souvenirs me fait pleurer... je me rends compte que je ne désire qu'une chose... que Naruto me pardonne et que nos disputes amicales et nos éclats de rire reprennent... Hachiko en est consciente et me le fait remarquer par ses regards... et je ne lui réponds pas, préférant la laisser seule dans le salon avant d'aller pleurer...

Est-ce que je pourrais un jour retrouver ce que j'ai perdu... Je... si vous le savez dites-le moi...

Peut-être Naruto reviendras à la raison ou moi peut-être... alors Hachiko me sourira t-elle de nouveau... et je cesserais peut-être de pleurer... pour l'heure, Naruto n'est toujours pas rentré de mission et la petite ne me parle plus si ce n'est pour me dire bonne nuit ou bonjour...

Et moi je déprime et dépéris de plus en plus... sans qu'il ne le sache... je dors également dans le lit de Naruto pendant son absence... son odeur y est et c'est tellement bon de la sentir...de sentir cet odeur boisé... d'herbe mouillé entre les draps oranges...

J'en ai tellement faim de Naruto que j'arrive à ne pas pouvoir me contenir... me procurant le plaisir interdit au Uchiha de la masturbation pu de la branlette en solo si vous préférez... J'arrive à m'imaginer les mains de Naruto sur moi, de soupirer son nom ou son surnom... de l'appeler dans mes rêves...

Et je pleure car il ne sait pas... il ne voit pas... il ne cherche pas et je ne pourrais jamais plus le voir puisque qu'il m'évite encore... je ne sais ce que je dois faire... peut-être devrais-je m'éloigner quelques instants... je...

Je pensais qu'il ignorait vraiment tout de moi mais ce fut faux....

Maintenant que va t-il se passer... ?


	5. Suicide

Petite Hachiko... tu es si jolie - Merci Naru-chan... et toi Sasu-chan, tu m'aimes - Si... suffisamment pour que je vous protège... - Si vous saviez...

* * *

_Ce soir, il fait bon... ce soir, il fait chaud... ce soir, c'est l'odeur de Naruto qui m'endort... rien n'a changé depuis trois semaines... trois semaines ou je ne vois ni Naruto, ni Hachiko... et je sens que je vais mourir... car il faut vous l'avouer..._

_Naruto a trouvé une nouvelle maison pour lui et Hachiko dans le domaine et ils vivent tout les deux... Moi je ne fais plus partie de leur famille... Personne ne me parle depuis ces jours-ci... et je n'en peux plus... j'ai besoin de m'aérer... de vivre de nouveau et bien évidement, de refaire des missions..._

_En solo... avec l'espoir de mourir loin d'eux... La voisine, Haïné, vient me voir tout les jours... remarquant mon désintérêt pour le jardin que j'ai mis tellement de temps à remettre sur pieds et dans toute sa splendeur passé alors que mon cœur s'endormait comme mon esprit..._

_Cela faisait tellement de bien de sentir son parfum autour de moi.. il me calmait, m'envoyait au pays des songes, rassurait mes angoisses... même si j'avoue, j'aurais préféré être encore dans ses bras... Mais il me déteste maintenant comme tout les autres..._

_J'avoue être tombé si épris de Naruto était la mauvaise chose à formuler mais je ne peux plus rien faire... Mon cœur refuse tout autre être susceptible de l'effacer de mon cœur et je refuse... car j'en ai trop besoin pour vivre, même si c'est par des regards noirs et dégoutés..._

_Je me sens si bien... ne me réveillez pas... plus jamais... je viens de boire du whisky avec deux ou trois somnifères et je crois que je me suis trompé dans mes calculs de semaines... cela fait 2 mois que je survis et deux mois que Tsunade et Haïné vienne me voir...Mais maintenant je vais pouvoir dormir en paix... pour... tou...jours..._

_Sukidayo Naruto... suki...dayo...._

...

_Des éclats de voix me parviennent difficilement... je ne les reconnais pas alors qu'une petite mains tient la mienne fortement... des pleurs aussi... un appel désespéré... toujours le même... venant d'une voix de petite fille apeurée et désolé..._

_- Papa Sasuke ! me hurle Hachiko... me réveillant en sursaut sous les autres regards de tout ceux qui se sont inquiétés pour moi...Bizarrement, je suis incapable d'en vouloir à Hachiko et encore à Naruto... Je la voyais pleurer face à mon visage plus pâle encore, serrant ma main des siennes.... alors que plus loin, Naruto avait la tête baissée vers le sol..., une marque rouge à sa joue gauche tandis que ses mèches blondes cachaient ses yeux..._

_Je ne saurais dire mais je refusais de le blâmer... Par comme ça... j'étais aussi coupable que lui... je n'ai pas pris en compte ses sentiments... et je suis celui qu'on doit encore plus engueuler que Naruto... car lui n'a pas eu la bêtise de faire cela... de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours..._

_- Je suis désolé, Tsunade-sama... murmurais-je... alors qu'Hachiko pleurait plus fort encore... _

_Sans hésiter, je me relevais et prenait la petite dans mes bras pour la calmer, attendant que les réprimendations viennent... mais je ne reçus qu'une violente gifle de la part d' Haïné avant qu'elle ne soupire et ne m'embrasse sur le haut du front..._

_Sans le savoir, elle est devenue comme une mère pour moi.... et parfois, comme maintenant d'ailleurs, j'en ai bien besoin de se genre de chose... elle me le fait sentir... savoir... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Naruto qui ne dis rien... ne fais rien... et part..._

_Hachiko tend une main vers lui mais il part... elle me regarde et prends ma main... même si elle aime son père... elle ne veux pas se séparer de moi pour l'instant... pas après cela... Je la comprends même si je doute qu'elle accepte un éventuel départ de Naruto..._

_Moi également.... je n'aurais pas supporter une tel chose... et surtout pas son départ de Konoha si cela s'avérer arriver à un tel degré... Tsunade me laissa partir après avoir vérifié une dernière fois mon état... aussi sans attendre je rougis sous le regard affamé que Naruto posa sur moi..._

_Il avait été choisi comme garde-malade jusqu'à ce que tout se dissipe et j'étais persuadé que des mauvaises langues parleraient sur nôtre chemin du retour... aussi avais-je dans la tête, certains mots... certaines phrases... certaines raisons... qui combleraient le revers de mots..._

_Je suis un Uchiha... donc je peux très riposter à des attaques verbales, venant d'êtres se fiant seulement à l'apparence plutôt que regarder plus loin... chose normal pour ces villageois qui ont fait souffrir mon amour... pendant tant d'année..._

_Nous sortîmes enfin pour voir Haïné nous sourire... joyeuse... heureuse... mais un peu tendue par ma réaction... car elle savait que je ne supportais pas que l'on touche Naruto... hors, si elle l'avait frappé, il y avait du eu avoir une raison... et je voulais savoir laquelle avant de lui crier dessus aussi demandais-je, anxieux..._

_- Quel est la raison d'une tel gifle à Naruto, Haïné... ?_

_Elle ne dis rien sur le moment... évitant mon regard alors qu'elle rougissait... qu'elle avait les doigts qui jouaient entre eux alors qu'Hachiko rigolait sous sa barbe...._

_- Alors ? m'impatientais-je, soupirant au passage..._

_- Toi... murmura ma tendre voisine avant de me regarder dans les yeux... tu es la raison... maintenant, puis-je rester ou je dois partir et te laisser du temps avant de partir..._

_Je ne dis rien sur le moment... réalisant une vérité que je n'imaginais pas si vraie... et pourtant, l'explication me plut et je l'autorisais à rester... pourtant mon regard restait sombre... plus sombre car elle n'avait pas seulement pas gifler Naruto mais moi aussi... _

_Et ce fut pour me hurler que mon cœur me répétait... alourdissant la culpabilité que j'avais depuis ma bêtise mais depuis des années... je n'avais fait que cela... des conneries encore et encore et encore et encore et... bon je m'arrête sinon l'histoire n'avanceras pas..._

_Ce fut devant mon manoir que nous nous arrêtâmes et qu'elle m'embrassa sur la joue comme la mère qu'elle était... apaisant la brûlure de sa gifle alors qu'Hachiko retournait dans sa chambre... laissé tel quelle étais... tout aussi rouge et orange qu'il l'avait peint et laissé..._

_Je montais la rejoindre pour voir un spectacle fort en émotion... elle pleurait contre le mur coloré de nos deux symboles... serrant ses poings fortement tout en caressant par moment le train qui séparer l'éventail et le tourbillon... par moment, je me disais que c'était cela son rêve..._

_- Hachiko ! appelais-je, doucement, alors qu'elle sursauta et courut se jeter dans mes bras... et mois je la serrais fortement, embrassant ses joues larmoyantes avec mes baisers calmants..._

_Elle continua à pleurer sans s'arrêter alors que je tournais mon regard vers la peinture... puis sur le lit qui me rappela un moment ou mes lèvres se remirent à brûler sous ce souvenir... mes joues prirent également feu alors que je baissais la tête... des larmes se retenant au niveau de mes yeux..._

_Je refusais que cela coule... je ne voulais surtout pas... car après tout j'étais fautif plus que lui... et je comprenais la réaction d'Haïné et Hachiko... ainsi que les paroles de ma voisine qui revinrent traverser mes pensées rapidement... sa voix hurlant encore dans ses oreilles et la sensation de sa main claquant sur ma joue droite... fortement, violement..._

_" - Ce n'est pas en te suicidant que tu retrouveras ta place dans son cœur... N'agis pas comme tu l'a fais sinon il ne te reviendras jamais, Sasuke ! "_

_Je fermais les yeux... comprenant ma bêtise... ma stupidité et ma peur aussi... celle d'être rejeté... une larme coula doucement alors que les petites oreilles rousse et la petite queue touffu apparaissait dans la chambre... __Hachiko leva la tête vers moi et me dit : _

_- Tu as dormi dans la chambre de Papa Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui..., soufflais-je alors qu'une larme tomba et s'enfouis dans la chevelure auburn de nôtre princesse..._

_Il y eut un flash de lumière aveuglant... une lumière blanche nous envahit avant de s'effacer brusquement pour me laisser voir apparaître sous mes yeux... une jeune fille mignonne à souhait mais moins belle que mon amour de blond..._

_Elle se regarda les mains, touchant sa tête ainsi que son postérieur avant de se lever... mais moi, je ne régissais toujours pas.. ou étais passé Hachiko et qui était-elle ?_

_Je me levais et la regardais dessinais les contours du tourbillon, ignorant totalement l'éventail... elle souriait bizarrement puis se tourna vers moi et attendit... je ne sais pas quoi mais elle attendit..._

_Je la regardais et détailla qu'elle portait des vêtements singulièrement différents de nous mais qui lui allait très bien... Elle ne prononça aucun mot, préférant s'assoir sur le lit..._

_Des bottes marrons se dézipant au niveau de la cheville jusqu'au haut du pied... les chaussures n'étant pas très grandes... des collants blancs remontant jusqu'au cuisses mais s'arrêtant quelque centimètres avant la jupe rouge...un pull jaune avec une capuche ainsi qu'un t-shirt à rayures vertes claires et foncés... _

_Et un chapeau rouge et blanc... ses cheveux bruns attachés en deux tresses de chaque côtés de sa tête.... que des mèches châtains assez foncés entourant son visage fin et féminin... des lèvres roses et pulpeuses, typique d'une fille ainsi qu'une paire de pupille rouge comme Hachiko...._

_Mais elle était complètement différente... car elle semblait avoir 15 ans... plus agé et plus mature comme les paroles qui sortaient parfois de la petite... Mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire... si ce n'est : _

_- Qui es-tu ? de manière méfiante..._

_Elle sourit, heureuse que je lui adresses la parole avant de soupirer une dernière fois et de me lancer, joueuse et taquine... pire que pouvais l'être Haïné : _

_- Slt je m'appelle Makié... et toi ? _

_Juste une chose, Je suis pas sûr qu'elle va vivre..._

_Enfin vous le saurez au prochain chapitre..._

_Si ça vous tente..._

* * *

_..._

_Désolé grave pour le retard mais j'ai repris le boulot et je n'ai pas spécialement l'inspiration pour un nouveau chapitre..._

_Mais je vous fais une promesse, tout les week-ends, il y aura un nouveau chapitre !_

_Gros kisu à tous !_


	6. Makié

Petite Hachiko... tu es si jolie - Merci Naru-chan... et toi Sasu-chan, tu m'aimes - Si... suffisamment pour que je vous protège... - Si vous saviez...

* * *

Hachiko avait mystérieusement disparue pour laisser place à une gamine mature et insolente... pas envers moi car elle semblait m'aimer mais envers le village et autre... et Naruto était introuvable... personne ne savait où il étais mis à part elle...

Son nom était Makié et je pense que pour qu'elle habite le corps d'Hachiko, elle devait avoir été enfermée en elle pour mauvaise conduite ou autre...Mais pour l'heure, elle se trouvait assise sur un arbre de pêcher et fixait le ciel sans remarquer ma présence...

Elle était calme et apaisante... tranquille et pourtant si forte... Mais un secret se cachait en elle alors que le vent faisait soulever ses cheveux dans un balancement doux et tranquille... et je me rendais compte de mon attachement à cette fille que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers moi...

Une respiration se coupa pendant une demi-seconde... et elle sauta pour se situé prés de moi dans la minute qui suit.. Elle refixa son regard vers le ciel pour sourire alors que des oiseaux passaient dans le ciel...

- Je suis la partie mature d'Hachiko et je n'apparaît que lorsque quelqu'un pleure sur ma partie enfantine... j'ai senti ton appel alors je suis venue... mais lorsque j'apparaît, je me dois de le conseiller au mieux et de l'aider jusqu'à ce que son appel ai cessé...

J'écoutais sa voix douce et puissante... elle allait droit au but et j'avais probablement besoin de son aide pour qu'ai apparu devant moi... alors j'allais me laisser guider par une fille... c'était bien bas pour un Uchiha mais j'étais tombé déjà lorsque mon cœur m'avait montré la personne à aimer...

- Et puis, j'aime bien aider les gens... autrefois j'étais une fille vive et curieuse... bien trop curieuse alors pour me punir, on m'a privé de la vie et on m'a enfermé dans le corps d'une petite fille-chienne... elle était l'ancêtre de vôtre bébé... et j'ai craqué...

Je m'étais juré de protéger et d'aider ceux qui appeler à l'aide... le plus souvent ils pleuraient et une goutte tombait sur la tête... alors j'apparaissait... et j'étais là... pour une raison importante j'étais là... et je leur donnait le coup de main qu'il avait demandé...

Mais maintenant, je me sens un peu seule et j'aimerais retrouvé ma vie d'antan même si à présent je suis morte... enfin... et toi, quel est ton souhait...

Je ne répondit pas... au final, à présent, j'avais deux souhaits... Dire à Naruto que je l'aimais qu'importe les conséquences... et libérer Makié de sa prison... mais avais-je le droit de faire en sorte que les deux se compose afin de les réaliser...

Peut-être va savoir... le tout était de bien formuler mes mots...

- Je souhaite déclarer ma flamme à un homme que j'aime tout en libérant une amie de sa cage..., soufflais-je tout en regardant l'arbre dans lequel elle se trouvait il y a un instant... les feuilles volèrent au gré du vent, se laissant monter vers les cieux alors qu'elle rosissait et finissait par sourire...

Les heures passèrent et nous discutâmes de Naruto... que de Naruto... je ne pouvais parler que de lui... j'avais tellement envie de le voir... et puis... de lui dire...

Je levais la tête vers le bleu qui ornait nôtre ciel... tendant ma main vers le soleil dans l'espoir d'attraper l'image de mon amour à travers l'astre qui nous apportait tant de chaleur... j'avais tellement envie de le toucher, de le voir... de sourire avec... de l'embrasser et autre... je n'avais que cette idée en tête et la simple raison de ne pas l'exaucer m'énervait... me rendait irritable... mais la voix de mon soleil se fit entendre dans le vestibule alors que j'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'il découvre Makié...

Sans aucune raison possible, je me tournais vers la jeune fille mais c'était Hachiko que je vis... elle secouais ses petites jambes en mouvant circulaires tout en regardant le sol... ses yeux rouges pétillants toujours d'innocence et de gentillesse alors que le sourire de Makié... ce sourire-là restait toujours sur son petit visage...

Elle cria de bonheur à l'entente de la voix de mon jonin... parce que malgré l'incident, il restait son père... il restait l'être merveilleux... son sauveur... et je ne leur en voulait pas... parce que c'était normal... mon suicide m'était resté en travers de la gorge comme les cris de colère de ma voisine...

Naruto posa son regard sur moi... puis le dévia sur nôtre fille... et je voulais rattraper mon erreur... rapidement avant de tout voir disparaître... une chose que je ne pourrais pas accepter... j'en avais trop besoin... surtout après avoir passé tant de temps à me faire pardonner par tout le monde...

Alors sans hésiter, je leur proposais :

- Cela vous dit de manger avec moi ?

Mes deux soleils furent surpris un instant alors que je rougissais fortement tout en tournant ma tête vers le jardin... ma frange de cheveux ébènes cachant mes yeux... mais un éclat de joie attira mon attention avant de sentir le poids d'Hachiko contre moi...

Naruto n'a rien dit mais sourit joyeusement en regardant sa précieuse fille rire et moi avec... même si je sens que tôt ou tard, les explications viendront... et je serais prêt à tout pour les garder... car je les aime... plus que tout et je ne veux pas me passer d'eux...

Alors Hachiko me raconte sa journée... ses moments passés avec Naruto autour d'un bon bol de ramens et cinq déjà entamer par notre blond national... une habitude encore jamais oublié d'après le sixième bol qu'il s'engouffre aussi vite...

Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage alors que la petite engueule son papa comme une maman sur son enfant... mais moi j'aime cette image... car cela me rappeler mes moments de pure bonheur avec ma famille... des moments heureux...

Alors je voudrais vraiment retrouver ces moments familiers entre nous... juste Naruto... Sasuke et Hachiko... comme une nouvel famille... mais cela ne pouvait se faire que si moi et mon amour nous parlions et éclaircissions les choses...

Une bonne fois pour toute... et cela à commencer après avoir coucher nôtre fille dans sa chambre... je n'avais rien changer ou effacer... rien du tout et Naruto avait été surpris mais bon... c'était Naruto, le niais du village et du monde pour ne pas exagérer...

- Tu n'as pas...

- Non... c'est la chambre de nôtre fille... l'aurais-tu oublié... ? rétorquais-je alors qu'il baissait la tête... il sentait probablement coupable pour..., idiot... Baka et Usuratonkachi...

- Hein ?

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit... sache également que le plus con dans cette putain d'histoire... alors

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? me proposa t-il alors que je me coupais face à ces mots...

Il vient de dire... QUOI ! il veut.. il veut... il veut ... il veut... oh mon dieu, je vais finir par craquer et mourir si il continue comme ça... et puis je lui dit quoi... lorsque je suis en face de lui, je suis froid et distant et là... Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui dire :

- Embrasse-moi et tu connaitras ta réponse...

Euh... je crois que je viens juste de le faire en fait... quel brillante idée, vous ne trouvez pas ! Je suis con, il n'y a pas à dire... et je suis également celui qui est fou amoureux du pire des cons... mais d'un con compréhensif... et chaud comme un rayon de soleil...

Vous avez quoi, on s'est embrassé et je n'ai pas cherché à l'empêcher qu'il laisse une marque dans mon cou... en plus que je lui griffais les bras... une chose assez évidente vu que maintenant, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête... qu'il me dévore complètement...

Alors s'il te plaît Naruto, dévore-moi...

Hachiko était derrière le mur et a tout vu, souriante autant que Makié, que j'ai aperçut dans l'ombre comme une silhouette fantôme... mais quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises...

Mais ça sera pour le week-end prochain...

Si vous venez lire...


	7. Rêve d'envie

Petite Hachiko... tu es si jolie - Merci Naru-chan... et toi Sasu-chan, tu m'aimes - Si... suffisamment pour que je vous protège... - Si vous saviez...

* * *

" Un frisson m'enveloppa alors que des mains chaudes et brûlantes titillaient mes hanches ainsi que qu'une bouche taquine léchait la peau de mon cou... ses mains... sa bouche... son parfum...

Des coups de reins plus vite ainsi que plus fort... alors que la chaleur même de l'amour m'embrase dans tout le corps... accentuant un peu plus ce sentiment d'abandon totale ainsi que cette faim de lui qui m'attise... augmente un peu plus ce besoin de lui...

Je serre aucunement les dents... je hurle cette satisfaction... ce plaisir emplie d'amour et de force venant de lui qui me possède encore et plus fort...

Tout est si bon, si chaud... alors que mes cris augmentent et que Naruto lèche sensuellement mon oreille.. descendant vers ma mâchoire pour la croquer dangereusement... un coup de rein me laissa pantelant, me suppliant de réclamer cette chaleur si folle...

Ma tête part en arrière alors que je me cambre plus pour pouvoir ressentir comme recevoir l'homme qui me rend tellement dépendant de lui... Une tel réaction de la part d'un Uchiha est inconcevable mais je m'en moque... car je le veux pour moi seul...

Il grogne par moment, me témoignant le plaisir qu'il ressent de nôtre union alors que sa bouche descend pour titiller mon téton... et je gémit plus fort encore...

- Naru... to... Encore... plus...Il sourit contre ma peau... je lui rend ce sourire... alors que nos hanches finissent ce qu'elles ont commencé il y a un moment... c'est si bon... si bon... si...bon... "

- Sasuke, réveille-toi ! me susurre la voix de mon amour... alors que ma main agrippe le drap... ma tête s'enfonçant sous la couverture... Mais Naruto n'a pas dit son dernier mot et tire le drap, m'exposant en caleçon et mouillé ce qui me fait rougir, car je cherche à récupérer le morceaux de tissu qui pourrait cacher la preuve de mes nuits agités...

- Oh... tu es si affamé de moi ? me taquine mon amour avant de m'embrasser férocement... me poussant dans nôtre lit pour me faire soupirer et me laisser frustrer ensuite...

Oui j'ai bien dit nôtre car nous sommes ensemble depuis prés de trois mois... et mis à part ceux du domaine, personne ne connaît notre lien un peu spéciale...

Mais je m'en moque car je vis heureux avec ma fille et ma bouillote alors je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre... j'aimerais tellement que personne ne vienne toucher à ce bonheur... mais tout n'est pas toujours rose et je sens que quelque chose se va pas tarder à nous toucher...

Quelque chose concernant nôtre relation au niveau sexualité... non, nous avons toujours rien fait... et c'est ce qui m'angoisse... car j'ai peur que Naruto me délaisse pour cela... et je ne veux pas... je refuse même cette idée...

Hachiko dessinait dans le salon lorsque je suis enfin descendit de l'étage... sans Naruto car celui-ci était occupée à prendre une douche... mais j'aimerais tellement le voir nu... pouvoir sentir sa peau mate contre la mienne si pâle...ses muscles d'hommes... le parfum d'épices qui se dégagerait de ce corps si chaud... si important à mes yeux tout autant que la personne lui-même...

mais cette relation platonique me gonfle alors j'évite d'en parler à Naruto même si l'envie de le faire est là...

Et dans ces moments-là, c'est mon subconscient qui me le fait comprendre par ces rêves érotiques mais basé sur lui... et juste sur lui... je suis quelqu'un de fidèle alors rêver et imaginer un autre homme que lui me faire l'amour m'irrite et me dégoute plus que tout...

- Sasuke, Haïné m'a parlé aujourd'hui... du moins qu'en je m'occupais du jardin alors que tu ronflais, se mit à me dire Naruto tout en me servant un café...

- Je ne ronfle pas... ! m'écriais-je, choqué par ces mots alors que mon blond riait à une tel idée...

- Non... tu ronronnes ce qui est merveilleux à entendre... mais bref, reprit-il avant de me jetant un regard amusé par la bouille de mécontentement que je lui faisais, elle m'as expliqué tu as certaines envies en ce qui concerne nôtre couple, non ?

La question me laissa de court alors qu'il regardait vers le salon... et moi j'attendait ou plutôt je cherchais une réponse à sa question... et je tremblais aussi de peur à ce qu'il me rejette...

- Oui... des envies assez... enfin je veux dire... des envies...

- je vois... eh bien peut-être ce soir... mais lorsqu'Hachiko sera chez ta voisine... pas avant car je ne veux pas qu'elle soit choquée à vie...

- Hum...

J'avais toujours dit peu de mots mais là c'était le comble...bon sang mais quel con ! Naruto m'a regardé bizarrement avant de partir de la pièce alors qu'Hachiko riait et nous appelait... mais je ne pouvais plus y aller... les relations humaines et moi c'était l'eau et l'huile... alors me demander pas trop...

Pourtant je devais rattraper mon erreur et vite avant que tout recommence... et rapidement... alors sans attendre une seconde de plus ou de moins, quel différence, j'appelais Naruto pour l'embrasser fougueusement sous le nez de la petite qui sourit... heureuse pour ces deux papa...

- Sasuke ?

- Oui pour aujourd'hui et pour tout les jours à venir et je ferais comme tu voudras, déclarais-je... alors qu'il souriait narquoisement pour au final me faire comprendre mon erreur...

- A ton aise, chaton... j'étais mal barré et vous savez quoi, je m'en moquait...

La journée passa sans encombre mais pour la première fois, j'étais excité par ce qui aller arriver... et je trouvais les journées trop longues à ce sujet... beaucoup trop longues à moi comme à lui...

Et la soirée vint enfin alors que je m'y attendais pas... quel patience lui et moi avons-nous eu... ?

Eh bien, j'en pouvais plus...

Je me demande ce que l'on va faire...

Bah pour une prochaine fois...


	8. Enfin !

Petite Hachiko... tu es si jolie - Merci Naru-chan... et toi Sasu-chan, tu m'aimes - Si... suffisamment pour que je vous protège... - Si vous saviez...

...

( Message important ! : Ce Lemon sera écrit à la troisième personne... ce sera donc moi, l'auteur qui vous décrierez leur première nuit d' ! Donc à celle qui me l'a demandé... ! )

...

Ce fut seul pendant un petit moment que Sasuke attendit Naruto alors que celui-ci emmenait Hachiko chez la voisine... assez joyeuse de savoir ces deux pères seuls et ensembles...

Le silence était pesant dans la cuisine tandis qu'il lavait leurs vaisselles... chose habituelle pour lui même si les images perverses de son rêve le faisait frissonner plus que d'habitude...

Mais était-ce sa faute si il chérissait autant Naruto... ? Si son âme restait noir avait autant besoin que cela de la chaleur et de la douceur de celle du blond... ? Etait-il obligé d'aimer une femme si son cœur le poussait vers cette tornade infernal... ?

Un tourbillon de questions contradictoires le taraudait... empêchant son désir d'éclore dans chaque fibre de son être... ressentant une certaine répulsion à présent à l'idée de faire l'amour avec un homme...

Mais ce n'était pas un simple homme, ninja dont il ignorait l'existence et autre... c'était Naruto, simplement Naruto, ce garçon qui arrivait à changer les autres de manière si incongrue... si forte pour que leurs chemin se fassent entre 'l'ombre et la lumière...

Il sourit... secouant au passage sa tête pour chasser ses stupides idée noires... calmant par ailleurs les battements de son cœur qui semblaient faire du rodéo dans sa poitrine...

Et il pensait qu'au dernières nouvelles, il n'était jamais monter sur un cheval aussi la comparaison était assez bizarre... mais quand on est un Uchiha... on en peut s'empêcher d'agir ainsi...

Pourtant, pendant ses années, bien des changements avaient été effectués dans sa personne... déjà, même si ce n'était qu'aux nouveaux logeurs du domaine Uchiha, il souriait...

Ensuite, il acceptait éventuellement de discuter avec les autres, oubliant les " Hn" si normaux pour ceux qui le connaissaient, même de loin... sacré changement dirait-on mais ce n'est pas fini...

De plus, il laissait apparaître bien des émotions que ce soit sur sa petite bouille de "chaton" comme l'appeler souvent Naruto... ou dans ces pupilles noires...

Bref, Le futur Hokage de Konoha avait réussi à changer le glaçon et dernier représentant d'un clan détruit pour la protection d'un village, même si il était à présent Naruto-sexuel...

- Chaton, je suis rentré ! s'écria un très beau jônin alors que sa silhouette apparaissait sur le mur... provoquant de violents tremblements dans tout le corps du ninja...

- Ravie de le savoir, bouillote ! s'amusa Sasuke, cherchant à masquer le frisson d'excitation qui faisait malgré cela, devenir rauque sa voix...

Le jonin s'approcha de lui, capturant ses mains des siennes avant d'embrasser et lécher son cou... l'autre gémit faiblement... se retenant de prouver son désir à Naruto qui mordilla sa peau avant de dessiner de la pointe de sa langue la mâchoire carré du brun...

Leurs mains se joignirent ainsi que leurs bouches... les affamant plus que les rassasiant... l'envie pressante de tout dévorer lui parvint... alors qu'il capturait les mains pâles pour les ramener en arrière... laissant l'Uchiha sans défense face à ses attaques...

Ils parvinrent à la chambre sans trop de difficultés... sauf peut-être celle d'effeuiller et laisser les vêtements à même le sol alors que Naruto dévorait la peau pâle... laissant de petites marques rouges...

Allongé sur leur lit, Sasuke ressemblait à un fruit interdit... surtout au creux des draps rouges bordeaux, changé dans la soirée... sa peau blafarde était douce... un peu calleuse par les combats et les entrainements... ses lèvres aussi rouges que ses joues pouvaient l'être...

Sa chevelure ébène... ébouriffée par ses soins l'amusa... puis de nouveau, il plongea pour cueillir sa bouche chaude... la chair de son corps humide de sueur... des frissons parcoururent tout l'être étendue sous lui... des gémissements sortirent dans des souffles erratiques...

Deux corps enfiévrés, effectuant une danse connus depuis des temps... alors que leurs membres s'accrochaient les uns aux autres... griffant par moment un bout de peau ou des cheveux blonds... plutôt bruns parfois...

Un moment intime mais si fort... si brusque... Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière... alanguie... démontrant toute sa splendeur au yeux de son amant qui goûta sa friandise... léchant le bout rouge d'envie de son membre... mordillant la peau douce...

Les frémissements augmentèrent de même que les gémissements... Pour la première fois de sa vie... Uchiha Sasuke se libérait de ses inhibitions... Appelant de manière saccadé l'homme qui le préparait amoureusement tout en continuant sa caresse insidieuse...

L'intérieur de la bouche du blond était chaud... humide... provoquant tremblements sur tremblements... alors que les lèvres du brun, devenu rouge à cause des baisers offraient un sourire de bonheur...Un de ces sourires si rare qui fit ronronner l'Uzumaki sur la barre de chair... laissant Sasuke se cambrait plus encore...

- Naru... plus... ah...

Le jônin ne dis rien mais remonta et admira un spectacle des plus pervers et aphrodisiaque... Les cheveux noirs collaient sur le front par la sueur... la bouche entrouverte... les yeux fermés douloureusement... les joues rouges colorés de roses par moment...

- Viens..., supplia Sasuke tout en agrippant les cheveux blonds, leurs bouches se collant de nouveau avec un besoin urgent d'en finir...

- Hm... avec plaisir...

La pénétration ne se fit pas sans douleur... et même si le brun grinça des dents... Naruto ressentit sa douleur lorsque les muscles de sa chair pulsèrent autour de son sexe... lui arrachant une petite plainte qui calma Sasuke sur le moment...

- Je t'aime Sasuke mais s'il te plait calme-toi...

Le brun se détendit... fermant les yeux pour inspirer un bon coup avant de les ouvrir pour voir deux pupilles bleus, amoureuses et confiantes... et la danse commença...

Affamés... brûlés dans leurs chairs comme dans leurs cœurs... deux êtres laissèrent leurs corps s'animaient, tanguaient doucement puis de plus en plus vite... Et criaient par moment leurs joies de ne faire qu'un...

Les deux hommes s'unissaient pour ne plus jamais oublier que leur lien s'était approfondie... que personne n'avait le droit de les séparer... Les coups de reins se firent plus pressant... plus brut alors que la chair pâle frissonnait... que la bouche rose semblait gémir et criait par moment comme son homologue...

Sasuke agrippa les cheveux blonds... ramenant les lèvres chaudes de son amant contre les siennes pour étouffer ces bruits que normalement il n'aurait jamais laisser entendre... Naruto accéléra ses mouvements, griffant doucement le dos de ses ongles...

Cette caresse était très spéciale à leur yeux... alors que le brun se cambrait, lâchant le baiser pour rejeter sa tête plus en arrière...

- Naruto... amour... je...

- Chut... L'ordre intime, doucement susurré au creux de l'oreille blafarde le fit sourire... leur moment d'intimité était amoureux et à l'image de leur sexualité... puissant... sans répit...

Le blond souffla un moment et se rua dans le cœur chaud... dans la moiteur et la douceur de ce corps d'homme lui étant exclusivement réservé... sa force se combina avec son désir... et l'Uchiha ne put prévoir son orgasme...

Ce fut un choc électrique mais également un arrêt du cœur qui lui permit de réaliser sa libération... il inspira un bon coup, son cœur tentant de reprendre un battement régulier alors que son corps étaient pris de sombresauts...

- Chaton... mon petit chat..., l'appela Naruto tout en se retirant, lui offrant un froid glacial qu'il ne put supporter... aussi agrippa t-il le jônin... le collant contre lui...

- Sukidayo Naruto... Sukidayo...

L'Uzumaki réalisa cette déclaration et sourit... embrassant tendrement le front en sueur et recouvert de cheveux par leurs ébats... un bien-être le rassura de cet aveu alors que son petit chat s'endormait dans ses bras... ronronnant contre lui...

Leur première relation sexuelle avait laissé Sasuke dans un état d'euphorie totale même si il avait encore du mal à le réaliser... Pourtant, il était sûr que demain, Naruto serait encore à la maison pour certifié qu'ils l'avaient fait...

Et être Uke ne le dérangeait pas... surtout si cela était Naruto son Seme... alors il était prés à donner son âme au diable pour cela... enfin, il le pensait... Mais pour l'heure, ce fut au pays des songes qu'il se retrouva... son amant avec lui...

...

Je tiens à certifié que j'ai du mal à l'écrire... j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop espacé... mais je n'ai pas voulu en rajouté plus... et puis j'ai un peu de mal avec les lemons... enfin...

On verra ce qui se passera demain matin...

Gros kisu mes petits lecteurs**... ! **


	9. na

**Abandon... **

Pour un temps incalculée, j'abandonne cette fic car certaines personnes ne semblent pas apprécier mais en plus critique la façon de concevoir une histoire...

Pour ceux que cela ne plaise pas, je n'écris pas selon vos désirs mais selon les miens, selon ce que mon cœur me dicte aussi pour ceux qui souhaite avoir la suite mettez moi une review ou commentaire...

Sinon bonne soirée... je vous ajoute aussi que j'ai une autre histoire que j'ai écrite et que personne ne semble remarquer... aussi j'aimerais voir comme même des avis...

Son titre étant Sumagari nicchimi


	10. Rapide

Petite Hachiko... tu es si jolie - Merci Naru-chan... et toi Sasu-chan, tu m'aimes - Si... suffisamment pour que je vous protège... - Si vous saviez...

...

Je vous ai déjà dit que ma fille m'effrayait par moment... pas du à Makié enfermait dans son corps mais comment Naruto pouvait avoir déteint sur elle sur certaines choses tel que le sexe... ou la nourriture ou la manière de s'habiller...

Et je vous avoue que j'ai peur... franchement... comment j'ai remarqué cela... ça va faire 2 mois et deux jours que Naruto et moi avons officialiser nôtre relation... et pas seulement dans le domaine mais également dans tout le village...

Aussi je peux vous dire que pendant trois semaines, je ne faisais que rire lorsque je repensais à toute ces têtes d'abrutis complètement choqués et sonnés par la nouvelle ainsi que la mine dégouté de toute les filles qui courraient après mon Naruto...

Oui j'ai bien dit mon Naruto... parce qu'il n'est qu'à moi... c'est ma bouillote... mon doudou, mon blond et j'en passe de petits surnoms que le complète... donc en résumé, on n'y touche pas...

Enfin, je retourne donc au sujet Hachiko... la première chose à vous dire est qu'elle m'a surprise en me demandant si j'avais aimer faire l'amour avec Naruto... si cela avait bien passé là ou il fallait et j'en passe... ensuite...

Qu'elle voulait manger plus de ramen comme lui... que c'était bons et que cela devait devenir la meilleure viande au monde...Et je finis par cela..."

- Papa Suke, Je veux m'habiller comme Papa Ruto... s'il te plaît ? me dit Hachiko tout en prenant ma jambe alors que je lisais tranquillement...

- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas tes affaires que tu as toi-même choisi...

- Si mais tu trouves que le rouge de mes cheveux et mes yeux va bien avec le orange, tu ne crois pas, Papa Suke ? me demanda t-elle avec ses mirettes larmoyante... "

J'ai cru que la quatrième guerre des shinobi venait de commencer... en clair, je n'ai plus seulement un Naruto mais deux dont un en version mimi et fille... et je flippe... même Haïné a un peu peur de cette ambiance de dingue dans le manoir...

Oui c'est assez dingue de voir ma fille devenir comme son blond de père... et en parlant... du... loup... Oh Putain ! oh putain ! oh putain oh putain oh putain... ! il est beau comme un dieu ce mec... et quand je dis beau c'est beau...

Il est seulement vêtu d'un bas orange alors que son torse mate est couvert de sueur... le rendant magnifique et désirable plus que nature... et je rois qu'il en va de même pour moi... mais déjà Hachiko arrive et dit un mot à l'oreille qui tourne son regard vers moi...

Et il est affamé le regard de mon Naruto... je me demande ce qu'elle a pu lui dire... hors elle ressort pour annoncer qu'elle sera chez Haïné un temps... et quelque chose me dit que se sera le temps d'un petit ébat rapide dans le salon...

Rapide ? Dans le salon ? Maintenant !Bon sang que sa langue et chaude et tendre... elle m'électrise... me rend folle et dépendant de lui alors que mes mains le griffent sur les bras... et je l'embrasse encore...

Cela fait du bien que par moment, moi et lui nous fassions l'amour comme cela rapide comme lentement mais jamais je ne l'ai pénétré... je refuse de faire cela... pas par peur mais parce que j'aime, j'adore, je deviens fou d'amour en le sentant si fort dans mon corps...

Il m'a déjà enlevé mon bas pour me dévore et aspirait mon membre dans la moiteur et la chaleur de sa bouche... électrisant mon corps entièrement de manière sensuelle... suçant la chair tendre avant de passer sa langue sur la fente ou mon pré-sperme commençait déjà à couler...

Et je gémis plus fort encore... parce que j'aimais ce qu'il me faisais et que j'en redemandais... encore et plus fort... et qu'il acceptait de me rendre la pareille... un pur délice... alors que me sentais sans force... sans raison sans rien sauf cette épaule forte et mate à laquelle je m'accrochais...

A cette chair fermer et calleuse par les combats... à ses muscles qui me protégeaient de cette solitude que lui et moi nous fuyons depuis tant d'années... et je suis heureux d'être celui que son cœur a choisi...

Mais déjà, une chaleur me consuma et m'étouffa sans préalable... alors que je sombrais dans un abîme d'extase fort et consumant... et ce petit round d'amour dura au moins trois heures sans que Naruto ne s'arrête... ne stoppe ses coups de reins fougueux...

Et pendant ce tems, je hurlais mon bonheur... cette douce folie qui me prenait comme mon dieu blond, mon amour de soleil, ma bouillote d'amour... je l'aime... il n'y a rien à dire Naruto... je t'aime... je t'aime...Je t'aime...

...

Je sais c'est trop court mais tant pis...

Je remercie personnellement Pinkmanga95 ainsi que Love-NaruSasu ainsi que SadnessAngel et sasou pour leurs commentaires sur ma fanfiction je vous offre ce petit chapitre pour votre amitié s'il y a ainsi que de votre soutien...

Arigato !


End file.
